Save our souls!
by Pink-poring10
Summary: Yoh's gradparents decided to test his engaged relationship with Anna. Even if it means getting Tamao pregnant! YxA TxH RxP CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well, oh yes! right, yeah, uh-huh...

Well, i kinda got this idea up n' running through this fic..! enjoy!

* * *

**Prolouge: Let the game begin!**

**88888888888888888888888**

A dark inscenced room played host to 2 respected elders. As the clock ticked twelve to signal the end of the ecnounter.

"That will be it then.." An elderly woman spoke.

"Yes, I presonally asked Faust. He will be the one to steer this scheme, I suppose, with his skill in medicine." Came an instant reply from Yohmei.

"Tonight's party will set everything off, are you sure you have spoken to Tamao?" Yet another question fired to her husband. As strong as Tamao has grown, she could not doubt the softness the little woman has. 'She has yet to learn more..' The old woman shook her head. Kino, although people thought she could be senile at her age, was as sharp as half a century ago. Same goes with her husband, Yohmei, the eldest of the Asakura's.

"She did agree, though her infatuation on Yoh grew lesser these years, she might still have prob-"

"It's okay" The Itako interrupted while standing up. "I trust her.."

"If you say so..." He smirked. "I just jope Faust brought his own drinks.."

"Eh..? What did you do?" The old woman frowned.

"I told Mikihisa to drug the drinks..."

**888888888888888888888888**

"Whoooosh...ahhhahahahah"

"Eh? Yoh? could you stay put? you're kinda trippin' for a while now.." The Ainu called out. Celerbrating Yoh's 19th wasn't any diffrent from their reunions, It was loud, The house was thrashed, Anna was about to blow up, but did make an appearance beacuse Yoh was able beg.

"Ne, Onii-chan! Ren's milk taste's kinda..funky..heh."

THUD

Right after finishing another bottle of the 'funky' milk Pirika's head came in contact with hard wood. She hit the spot right next to Ren's milk drenched head.

"Heh.."

THUD

The older Ainu Went to dreamland as soon as Yoh knocked him to on the floor with his foot, the poor shaman was supposed to be dancing. Did i mention Anna was about to blow up? Yoh offered her a bottle of milk to cool down, fortunatley, to everyone's surprise, she plopped down and enjoyed the milk.

"Hey Anna! wanna dance?"

"Ugghh..this milk does taste funky" She squinted her eyes to see him better armed with his big grin. 'Woah..if I tilt my head like this...' She did,  
unfortunatley, she hit rock solid wood and passed out.

"A-anna? ..I guess not" He motioned towards her, only to be tripped by Ren's foot and ended up sleeping on the floor.

After the ruckus, a blonde shaman stepped out from his peeping zone, chuckled and proceeded to wake a pink-haired inhabitant in the onsen.

"Tamao-chan" Faust poked her shoulder. "Time to wake up, it's..uhh.. how is it called?" The blonde rubbed his chin.

"Show time?"

**8888888888888888888888888**

It was dawn when Tamao and Faust decided to confirm to both elders that 'Phase 1' Was complete.

"Well?" Yohmei raised a brow, expecting something disastrous from Tamao.

"The drug was..quite strong, Yohmei-sama!"

"The bodies are in place..all that is left is for Tamao to slip intp Yoh-kun's room and..well..act" Faust smiled, a job well done, although he's gonna be locked in his room the whole morning catching up some sleep.

"Very well," Yohmei was quite relieved, Kino gave him an 'I told u so!' look.  
"I trust you have gathered a sample of Yoh's DNA?"

"Yoh-kun's hair has grown quite long.." Faust supressed a chuckle.

"Splendid! Tamao, you can start showing your signs in 2-3 weeks, am I right, Faust?" The elder shaman questioned.

"Yes, I guess you have to hug toilets and fake faints for awhile, Tamao."

**888888888888888888888888888**

**

* * *

**

Kah-ching! prolouge done! As for the rest, the next chapter is about.  
2-3 weeks after! yeah! the drug was kinda...uhm, made up? hehe...


	2. Chapter 2

sorry guys! -- im making a short update..soo sorry!

* * *

Chapter 2

**S I G N S **

**

* * *

**

Weeks passed, winter came, and they decided to stay in the main house for a cold and relaxing rest. Everyone greeted their day with the same routine, especially Yoh. With the weather getting stronger, there was nothing more to do than eat, sleep, eat and more sleep. Even Anna considered this a long month off from training, maybe payback would be later, tripled. If he only knew, poor Yoh could not stop grinning at her all day, since they were all cooped in the living room. Him stuck with soaps, practically grinning like an idiot, and her smirking from within thinking heartily of his new training schedule. Oh the joy, she thought.

But what surprised her,aside from the grinning Yoh, was that the Ainu Baka actually avoided the feast outside, staring strangely at her,the pink hair girl-la-loo. Frankly, he was more concerned, and she too noticed the frequent bathroom visits, midnight fridge raid, the nausea, and all those friggin food carvings which caused a hell lotta money!

Maybe, she thought, some teens do have this so called wierd disposition at some age...maybe.

It was then at night that picked the last straw, It was cold, she was having trouble with the sheets and dammit! Tamao woke her up with a loud belching noise which echoed through the walls, and persistantly vibrated through the thin walls. She got up, and slid her shoji open before facing a dishevled looking Yoh, who was grinning. The nerve of him! She frowned at him, but he would say, "it's okay, her tummy just got a little upset.." then he trailed off,leaving them standing and staring for a while. It was then he broke the silence, each of them breaking their own trance, when he asked her to join him in his futon, "It's getting colder" he said, lifting his hand and adding a casual smile, not a grin. She took his hand, he led her to his room, they slipped under the covers and he slid an arm around her waist.

"Ano..Faust-kun?" Tamao asked the older shaman, they decided that the best time to scheme was tonight.

"hmm?"

"Shouldnt we start that test thing you said, tomorrow?"

"Ahh..yes,yes! Don't forget, have everyone know that your going to see me for check up, ok?"

"hai!"

* * *

Ill have to update sooner..promise! ohh! pls. Revieeeew! 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter: 3 

**The Round up**

* * *

There was something in the way she lay beside him, the way she fit perfectly and clung on to his chest, the way their feet was in a tangled mess, and the way their breathing was in sync. How they simply lay beside one another, searching for warmth as the storm brewed and began to show off it's excellence. Simple, yet breathtaking to him. And as proof, it had been an hour he lay awake since she decided to join him, an hour of holding her close,and an hour of staring. He kept repating to himself a jumbled prayer,because he wouldnt want her eyes snap open, it would, he thought, kill him instantly. He laughed as an after thought, it's in the middle of the night...she can't slap me! But He shoved his thoughts away, as he beacme more interested in memorizing her features with his fingers.

He traced a finger up her jaw, and pondered why she had allowed herself to sleep with him tonight. Perhaps, she was just tired..or well.. maybe she wanted to? he conciously grinned. Maybe she really was just tired.. Then he found himself stroking the same spot on her face. Thank Kami she did'nt stir.

888888

It was at 10 am that they decided to get up and start another freezing day. Well, actually she decided, Yoh was up 3 hours ago, he just had fun nuzzling his head on hear shoulder. But it was his second dare, he thought, because at the moment she wakes up, he would have been slapped to next door. Miraculously, she yawned, greeted him good morning(to his surprise), asked- no, ordered him to make breakfast flaccidly, and gave him a peck on the forhead.

He stopped in mid-air, as he was moving out of his futon, and gave her a look of confusion. Then he found himself thinking of those mixed prayers last night. But before he could close his eyes, ready for his early morning slap,  
she left, leaving him even more confused. Maybe...she.was.just.tired..that's all!

Yoh raced down the stairs, right after he heared the bathroom door slid shut. Wincing as he saw the the wall clock above the kitchen door stare down at him, as if every ticking of it's second hand seemed to tell the boy to move faster because she gonna kill you. Nodding to himself, he entered the kitchen only find out Pirika had started cooking breakfast..in her sleeping robeses. well, that was new, he thought and noticed a chinese shaman. no that's new! I wonder.. He studied him, finding that it was odd that Ren was stealing glances and totally felt uneasy. 'This...is getting stranger by the moment..ughh.. maybe im also just tired...'

"YOH-DONNO!"

The sudden yell snapped his thoughts instantly, and he turned to face the spirit, who yelled again, but Yoh gave him a blank expression. "..huh?"

"YOH-DONNO! Wake up! somethings happened to Tamao-san! and-"

His desperate speech was immediatley cut off as 3 people suddenly rushed through the ghost, he was left there, dumd struck under the door frame.

But his master suddenly came to a halt, sending his 2 friends to the floor, before yelping and yelling to eachother.

"eep!"

"ouff!"

"Ren no hentai! get off me! **'WHAAAPAACKKK**" (Echooo...)

"aughh! What's wrong with-"

"Ano..Amidamaru..where did you say they were?" He asked the spirit, completely ignoring his friend's insults, "Baka! Where's your brain at!"

He stared at the ceiling, thinking of last night, ignoring his ghost's directions that Tamao was in the living room with Horo.

"..What?" He finally spoke.

Blink blink

"..What? why are you all staring at me like that?"

"You must be really confused, YOh..really.." Pirika shook her head as Ren helped her up from the floor. Lets go, he said, leading the four of them.

8888888

"So you mean to say," Horo-horo started. "That Tamao is..that she's.." He trailed off, pretending to be interested on his drink.

"Pregnant.." Faust finished. As Tamao sobbed even more in Anna's Shoulder. (1) We have to find the idiot, she said impassivley. Anna instructed Faust to round up the boys, each of them to be tested by DNA, as this process was chicken pie to Faust. He could only smile, as the "plan"  
was working accordingly, then he asked the girls to leave the room. "smart girl, that Anna..."

* * *

(1) Iv'e seen in the manga that it was always anna who comforts tamao everytime she cries, eg. in the patch village..

Is this a good point to stop? not too cliffy?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**

* * *

_

**The Awakening **

* * *

_Earlier... _

_"F-faust..how exactly will you test us?" Horo's Face paled as he saw ELiza unpacking deadly instruments from her nurse kit, Faust just smirked as he saw the boy's expression._

_"Just a little drop of your precious blood, Horo-kun" He smirked wider, and kept telling the poor ainu that it would be over soon. But he yelled out, complaining about the materials Eliza was supposed to be preparing.The doctor smiled, Horo-kun you chicken, the needles are at the bottom of the bag! he replied, and all the other boys in the room suppressed their snorts and laughter, minus Ren._

_"Ano..Faust-kun? when will the results come out?" A green haired boy asked, between laughs. Maybe later this afternoon, lyserg-kun, he replied before hushing the boys up and announcing that the "operation" will commence._

**8888888888888888888**

It was almost dark, and the blizzard persistant, when Faust and Eliza emerged from the little room they had called 'clinic'. They decided to break the news in the living room, Since everyone was huddled in the room surprisingly watching the weather forcast, it seemed to be the only channel that could ease the group's tension. The spirits loitered above them in circles, while Tamao was cuddled on the sofa, tears dried on her pale face, Blankets all around her with Horo-horo. Ren and Pillica sat across the TV, drinking what seemed to be warmed milk, while Ryu drowsed into a corner and Lyserg sat on a single sofa staring out the window. Anna and Yoh were on another single couch, his lips close to her ear, moving in a slow manner, he actually whispered something as there was a hint of a shade of pink on her cheeks. It was another surprise to him, That she allowed herself to sit with him, infront of everyone! but then again, naybe it was the pressure of the situation that loosened her up. But wait,he thought, Anna? pressured! now this, this could be different! this could be-

It was clearly unwanted, the moment Faust and Eliza announced the results. Everyone froze, then it was a long 5 minute break until Horo-horo laughed, blurting out that it was entirely impossible, and that he'd bet on it.

But everyone remained frozen, Before Anna Lashed out from Yoh's arms, and made a bee line to the door, She went out, and slammed right away. Yoh followed suit, the otheres dared not, as they agreed on plastering their ears on the walls, hoping to hear whatever conversation.

"Anna Wait! STOP!" He strided across the hall after her, hands trembling, his heartbeat raced, his thoughts after recieving the information swirled and drained from his head. He couldnt think of anything, instead he reached out, grabbed her hand, and repeated, "STOP!"

"Since when did you learn to shout at me like that!" She spat back and tugged her hand, but he pulled it back. "STop! Look, just Stop okay...I..I-"

"Oh you didn't? And you're sorry, right? Save it Yoh, for someone who needs it, for Tamao! She yelled louder this time,

"...H-how could you?"

Her voice faltered and failed her, but The flames within her Flared, the devil within her roared from its deep slumber, reawaken to heed the call of it's creator, it's mother. The said devil that was supressed by Yoh, was brought about again, by him.

She Broke free from his grip, leaving him kneeling on the floor with his head bowed,She grabbed her coat and dashed outside the storm.

He was left alone on the floor, head bowed on amazement of his actions, both hands trembled vigorously as he clenched then into fists, fingernails digging into his plam that blood oozed out and dripped to the floor. He could not consider the fact that he did the thing he never thought he knew, things that broke her heart, and made her leave. It shocked him, no, it killed him inside, just by bearing the thought. Yes, he was the Shaman king, But he was reduced to this, A life-less vessel, without her to fuel his soul.

"Yoh!"

"Yoh-kun!"

"What are you doing?"

"Anna ran outside! into the storm! She could die!"

He disregarded their shouts as he found himself running after her. He grabbed his jacket and rushed through the door.

"Anna! Ann-" He found himself facing a rather huge object, or body, which spoke to him with ease.

"Hello, Yoh" It smiled. "It's been a while, but never mind that, mother has told me that you have been very, very bad."

* * *

Ohhh dear...You can't guess the right character if you haven't read osorezan.. ) 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really, really sorry for the l8t update! midterms week! have meeercy! haha...lol.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**  
**A n g e r

* * *

**

"Hello, Yoh" It smiled. "It's been a while, but never mind that, mother has told me that you have been very, very bad."

Yoh's insides squirmed as he saw the grotesque, yet familiar face. He racked his brains for a single memory that would aid him to remember, certainly his head paid more attention and gave it to him.

_"The one who should disappear is you, Ohoni..." _The female voice, who he recognized it to be as Anna's, echoed in his head.

"It can't be..Ohoni." he whispered, yet audible to the giant.

"Yes, Ive returned, and mother has given me an incredibly large ammount of power!"

"But..I-I killed you!" He shouted, an unfamiliar feeling of and hate anger flared through his body. "Impossible..." He dropped to his knees, unaware of the stinging feeling the sheets of snow on the ground gave. His feelings were a blazed, yet his thoughts were mixed. Just when they decided to take one huge, very **HUGE** step on their relationship, It crumbles just like that, it fades away as quick as light. And for that, he hated himself even more.

Ohoni advanced, taking huge earth-rumbling slow steps, he was ready for his first kill since his imprisonment for eight years. He smirked, and croaked out one heartily laugh that only demons like him could enjoy. He was craving for another bloodfest, he missed the taste and supple skin of infants, he knew he loved savor of adult blood, just like wine.

He raised one red calloused and meaty palm, and balled into a fist, before bringing it down on the boy, he spoke.

"Your pathetic, you know that?"

"W-what?" He froze, unable to speak for a second. He stared at the boy, his head still bowed. Yoh didn't care anymore, whatever he said, what just happened, his life on the line, his **HIDEOUS** life on the line.

"You heared me, your pathetic, It is almost unbelievable that a scrawny little girl controls you."

"Don't you dare speak of her like that!" The demon spat, his lips twitching. The boy was quite right, he thought, how would it feel to be the master of his own soul? To become more powerful? To be free? '_All the children you can eat..._' his mind tempted, so he decided, to free himself from a large hindrance to his so called happiness.

"I'll eat you someday, Asakura Yoh..." The boy was shocked, yet the demon smiled.

"...for being such a wonderfull inspiration, now, where did mother run off to?" He turned, and scanned for a figure of interest.

Yoh's mind sprang back to life, he bolted up from his kneeling position, eyes wide. "N-NO!" He yelled, his voice strained. But the demon already crossed the white snow field.

"Sh-Shiiiittt!" He cursed to himself out loud and sprinted accros the field to the demon.

* * *

Firstly, ive this new one-shot! check it out pls! here's the i.d. 2530732  
So here it is! sorry, ill make it longer next update! and pls. review! and tell me some more stuff to add! im fresh out...i can't possibly continue unless i have satisfactory review..with ideas..! so please..help me out! thanx! 


End file.
